


Finally, a Currency for People who Shave their Butts and Love Hajime

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Hajimecoin, Snajimecoin!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Finally, a Currency for People who Shave their Butts and Love Hajime

Komaeda was spread on the toast, Hajime peering over him.

"Don't you just hate it, Hajime? The way your anime girl figures fart? That's why collectors keep all their stuff in a box, Hajime."

"Actually they do that so when it stops being produced they can sell it for more money." Hajime stirred his applebees soup. His spoon was charging.

"Spoons done charging, Hajime." Komaeda smirked, opening his mouth eagerly for the load. Hajime sighed, grabbing the utensil to prod for lumps of cum.

If only he could get a better job, one that didn't involve feeding tiny men that live inside of his breakfast toast. He looked at the TV, it wasn't his.

"Now introducing Hajimecoin, the only currency that can detect how often you shave your ass!" Souda smirked, slapping Gundam's ass. They weren't on the TV, they were in the corner of the room. The one on the TV saying this was Kokichi.

"Nishishi!" Kokichi laughed, he gently caressed the Hajimecoin. Papyrus from Undertale stood by his side, his face pale. Well duh, he's a skeleton.

Or is he?

"AWOOOOOOGA!" Hajime screamed, tossing his soup at the screen.

"Hey man, quiet down, we're doing a song cover!" Souda yelled, pulling out his

"You bet."

"You put that thingjime away!" Komaeda stood on his toast, slapping."

*slap*

A slap fight is occuring now.

*sap*

A tree is producing sap.

Sap that goes into the hajimecoins that is.

Gundam ran to the computer, and bought 10,000 Hajimecoin with all of their money.

Only time will tell if he made the right decision.


End file.
